pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Exeggutor
|border = |name=Exeggutor |jname=(ナッシー Nasshii) |image=Exeggutor.png |ndex=103 |evofrom=Exeggcute |evointo= None |gen=Generation I |pronun= ex-EGG-yoo-tore |hp=95 |atk=95 |def=85 |satk=125 |sdef=65 |spd=55 |total=520 |species=Coconut Pokémon |type= / |height=6'07" |weight=264.6 lbs |ability=Chlorophyll Harvest (Dream World) |color='Yellow' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Exeggutor (Japanese: ナッシー Nasshii) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Appearance Exeggutor is the Coconut Pokémon. This Pokémon looks like a walking palm tree with eggs for coconuts. It has two stubby legs. Special abilities Exeggutors have the ability Chlorophyll. This causes Exeggutor's Speed to rise when it is sunny. If a head grows too big, it falls off and becomes an Exeggcute. It is known as the 'Walking Jungle'. Evolution Exeggutor is the evolved form of Exeggcute by use of a Leaf Stone. Game info Game locations |redblue=Evolve Exeggcute |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Exeggcute |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Exeggcute |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Exeggcute |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Exeggcute |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Exeggcute |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Exeggcute |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Exeggcute |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Exeggcute |bwrarity=None }} Side game locations |Channel=Cobalt Coast |Trozei=Endless Level 52 Endless Level 66 Forever Level 2 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Exeggcute |PMD2=Apple Woods (4F-12F) Happy Outlook (B1-B19) }} Pokédex entries | redblue=Legend has it that on rare occasions, one of its heads will drop off and continue on as an Exeggcute. | yellow=Its cries are very noisy. This is because each of the three heads thinks about whatever it likes. | gold=Its three heads think independently. However, they are friendly and never appear to squabble. | silver=If a head drops off, it emits a telepathic call in search of others to form an Exeggcute cluster. | crystal=Living in a good environment makes it grow lots of heads. A head that drops off becomes an Exeggcute. | ruby=Exeggutor originally came from the tropics. Its heads steadily grow larger from exposure to strong sunlight. It is said that when the heads fall off, they group together to form Exeggcute. | sapphire=Exeggutor originally came from the tropics. Its heads steadily grow larger from exposure to strong sunlight. It is said that when the heads fall off, they group together to form Exeggcute. | emerald=Originally from the tropics, Exeggutor's heads grow larger from exposure to strong sunlight. It is said that when the heads fall, they group to form an Exeggcute. | firered=It is called "The Walking Tropical Rainforest." Each of the nuts has a face and will of its own. | leafgreen=Legend has it that on rare occasions, one of its heads will drop off and continue on as an Exeggcute. | diamond=It is called "The Walking Jungle." If a head grows too big, it falls off and becomes an Exeggcute. | pearl=It is called "The Walking Jungle." If a head grows too big, it falls off and becomes an Exeggcute. | platinum=It is called "The Walking Jungle." If a head grows too big, it falls off and becomes an Exeggcute. | heartgold=Its three heads think independently. However, they are friendly and never appear to squabble. | soulsilver=If a head drops off, it emits a telepathic call in search of others to form an Exeggcute cluster. | black=It is called "The Walking Jungle." If a head grows too big, it falls off and becomes an Exeggcute. | white=It is called "The Walking Jungle." If a head grows too big, it falls off and becomes an Exeggcute. | black 2=It is called "The Walking Jungle." If a head grows too big, it falls off and becomes an Exeggcute. | white 2=It is called "The Walking Jungle." If a head grows too big, it falls off and becomes an Exeggcute. | }} Trivia *Exeggcute and Exeggutor are the only and -dual type Pokémon, aside from Celebi. * During Episode 43, the magician Melvin evolved his Exeggcute without a usage of a Leaf Stone. * Exeggutor has the exact same cry as Jynx, execpt a lower pitch. Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 07 Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon Category:Green Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line